Martin and Chris's Bug Adventure
by kleec13
Summary: Mom and dad convince Martin to let Chis come on a trip to the park while Martin collects bugs for a school project. When trouble arises, Martin learns that being an older brother isn't always easy, but Chris is learning to be a good brother, too.
1. Martin's Adventure

Heeey. Another Wild Kratts/Kratt brothers fanfiction. My mind has been full of ideas for them lately, I guess. I thought it would be fun to write as story with them as kids this time. Chris is 4 in this and Martin is 8. Hope you like it!

"Martin, why can't I come?" Chris asked.

"I told you. Dad's taking me to the park so I can do a school project. You're too young."

"That doesn't mean I should have to stay home," Chris complained. I groaned.

"You have Susan, Christine, and Heidi to play with." I sometimes liked being the oldest. This wasn't one of those times. Mom and dad said that Chris wanted to be with me all the time because he liked having a big brother to look up to. I sort of believed that. But sometimes I thought Chris did things like this just to annoy me.

"Oh, I don't think there's any harm in Chris tagging along," mom said.

"What do ya say, sport? You up for one more on our trip?" dad asked. I figured at this point I didn't have any choice.

"Okay, fine," I said.

"Atta boy," dad said. "Let's get our helmets and pedal out of here."

At the park, dad gave me the jar I needed for my project and then sat on the bench to talk to some other parents and kept an eye out on us. Chris sat on another bench about 5 feet away.

"What kind of project are you working on anyway?" Chris asked.

"I have to collect some bugs and observe them."

"Oh, cool! Can I help?"

"No, but can you watch over the bugs and keep them safe for me?" I said placing the jar beside him. Chris nodded excitedly.

I only needed to collect one more bug for my project. All of the sudden, I heard something shatter. I looked towards where Chris was keeping the jar. He had a scared look on his face and the glass was shattered all around him.

"I… I just wanted to get a closer look," Chris said starting to cry.

"Didn't I ask you to keep the bugs safe?! I asked you to do ONE thing and you can't even do that?!" I shouted. Chris continued to cry. Dad noticed the commotion.

"Woah, woah. What's wrong here?"

"Chris dropped the jar and let my bugs go!" I yelled.

"I… I didn't mean it! I just wanted to pick up the jar and look at the bugs!" Chris wailed.

"Did Martin say you could pick up the jar?" dad asked. Chris shook his head. "Chris, you know that you shouldn't touch other people's things without permission," dad said.

"I… I'm sorry," Chris said.

"Martin, do you accept Chris's apology?" dad asked. I nodded, though I didn't really accept Chris's apology. I just did it to make dad happy.

"There. Now, let's put on our helmets and go home. Martin, I'll take you to do your project tomorrow," dad said.

I sped ahead as quickly as I could. I didn't understand how dad thought a stupid apology would make everything okay. I worked hard to collect those bugs and Chris just had to go and ruin it.

"Hang on, Martin," Dad said behind me trying to keep an eye on both of us. "Chris can't go that fast." I ignored him. I didn't care. I turned the last corner until we got to our house. After a few seconds, I heard a bang and then a cry. I braked hard and looked back. Chris had crashed. I biked back to the scene. Dad had already gotten to Chris.

"It's okay Chris. I'm here," dad said with Chris in his arms.

"I… I'm here, too. I'm so sorry. I… shouldn't have gone that fast." When I said that, Chris calmed down a bit. After a few moments, dad helped Chris up.

"Just some scrapes and bruises," dad observed. "Nothing we can't fix at home." We took our bikes and walked the rest of the way home. I looked at Chris. How could I have been so stupid? Chris got hurt. Because of me.

At home, dad ordered me to tell mom what happened while she took care of Chris. I told her.

"Well, what did you two learn today?"

"Not to touch other people's things without asking," Chris said quietly.

"And you, Martin?"

"To be a responsible big brother. Even when I'm angry."

"Good. I don't think we need to discuss this anymore. Chris, you're all fixed up. You both can go to your room until dinner's ready," mom said.

Chris and I walked to our room and sat across each other on our beds.

"I… I really am sorry that I went so fast," I said again.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I ruined your project," he responded.

"Well, there are other bugs in the world," I said with a shrug. "And plenty of other creatures out there to discover."

"And we'll discover them together. Right, Martin?"

"You bet, bro," I said with a smile. I then got an idea. I walked to our bookshelf and got out _The Diary of a Fly_. "Want me to read to you?" Chris nodded happily. I went to sit next to him. "The Diary of a Fly," I started. "June 6th. Tomorrow is the first day of school. I'm so nervous…"


	2. Chris's Adventure

Hi again! I didn't expect this story to be more than one part, but I came up with idea to write it from Chris's point of view and I couldn't resist it. I had a lot of fun trying to be a four year old!

"Martin, why can't I come?" I asked.

"I told you. Dad's taking me to the park so I can do a school project. You're too young."

Ugh. "You're too young." When was I going to stop being too young? Was I going to be too young forever? It sure felt like it.

"But that doesn't mean I should have to stay home!" I said. It was true. I wanted to go to the places Martin, Christine, and Susan went. I didn't matter that I was the youngest.

""You have Susan, Christine, and Heidi to play with," Martin said. I pouted. I loved my sisters. But they were girls. I didn't have as much fun with them. And Heidi was awesome, but she was a dog. She couldn't talk or anything.

"Oh, I don't think there's any harm in Chris tagging along," mom said. Oh? Mom was letting me go this time? She always did come to my rescue.

"What do ya say, sport? You up for one more on our trip?" dad asked Martin. Aha! Two against one! I couldn't lose!

"Okay, fine," Martin said.

"Atta boy. Let's get our helmets and pedal out of here."

At the park, dad sat and talked to more grownups. Martin took me to another bench.

"What kind of project are you working on anyway?" I asked.

"I have to collect some bugs and observe them."

"Oh cool! Can I help?"

"No, but can you watch over the jar and keep the bugs safe for me?" I decided that was helping, so I nodded. Martin placed the jar next to me. I looked inside. He caught a couple ants. I loved how the antennae moved. He also caught a grasshopper. I didn't know how big they were. He also caught a ladybug with those black dotted wings. So many cool things. I wanted to see them closer. Hm… Martin said that I should keep the bugs safe. He never said I couldn't pick up the jar. I picked it up, but it was heavy! I couldn't keep it in my hands. The jar broke in a million pieces. Martin looked at me. He was angry. I didn't like it when Martin was angry. Oh no.

"I… I just wanted to get a closer look," I said.

"Didn't I ask you to keep the bugs safe?! I asked you to do ONE thing and you can't even do that?!" Martin was yelling and I didn't like it when people yelled, so I cried. Then dad came to us.

"Woah, woah. What's wrong here?"

"Chris dropped the jar and let my bugs go!" Martin was still yelling. He was still angry. How long would he be angry?

"I… I didn't mean it!" I said. "I just wanted to pick up the jar and look at the bugs!" I didn't want dad to be angry, too.

"Did Martin say you could pick up the jar?" dad asked. No… he didn't. I shook my head. "Chris, you know you shouldn't touch other people's things without permission." Dad was right. I did know that. I made a mistake and I felt bad about it. What did you say when you made a mistake and you felt bad about it? Oh yeah.

"I… I'm sorry," I said.

"Martin, do you accept Chris's apology?" Martin nodded.

"There. Now, let's put on our helmets and go home. Martin, I'll take you to do your project tomorrow," dad said. Martin still looked angry.

When we were biking, we went really fast. I loved it, but then my legs started to hurt. My legs didn't hurt when we biked to the park.

"Hang on, Martin," Dad said. "Chris can't go that fast." Oh, so that was it. Martin was biking fast. Was he still angry? Is that why he was biking fast? A turn was coming up. And we were almost home. Dad and Martin were far away. I tried to bike faster. But then, I was on the ground. My arm, knee, and leg hurt. They hurt real bad. I wanted to shout "Dad! Martin! Help!" but I couldn't. Suddenly, I felt arms around me.

"It's okay Chris. I'm here." It was dad.

"I… I'm here, too. I'm so sorry. I… shouldn't have gone that fast." Martin. He wasn't angry anymore? He didn't sound angry. He sounded sad. And he was sorry. That meant he knew he made a mistake and he felt bad. My knee, arm, and leg still hurt, but I wanted to stand.

"Just some scrapes and bruises," dad said when I stood. "Nothing we can't fix at home."

At home, mom cleaned my scrapes. It hurt, but mom said it would make them get better. Martin told mom what happened.

"Well, what did you two learn today?" Mom asked. I remembered what dad told me.

"Not to touch other people's things without asking," I said.

"And you, Martin?"

"To be a responsible big brother. Even when I'm angry."

"Good. I don't think we need to discuss this anymore. Chris, you're all fixed up. You both can go to your room until dinner's ready," mom said.

We went to our rooms.

"I… I really am sorry that I went so fast," Martin said again. I knew he was sorry.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I ruined your project," I said.

"Well, there are other bugs in the world," Martin said. "And plenty of other creatures out there to discover."

"And we'll discover them together. Right, Martin?" Martin always told me we would discover animals together and I couldn't wait.

"You bet, bro," he said smiling. Martin then go a book. It was the book about a fly. "Want me to read to you?" Martin asked. I nodded. I loved when Martin read to me. He came to sit next to me. "The Diary of a Fly," he started. "June 6th. Tomorrow is the first day of school. I'm so nervous…"


End file.
